


The Changeling (tradução)

by fabhp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Annerbhp, Drama, F/M, Gina Weasley, Mulheres sendo incríveis, Português, Sonserina, Translation, mostly canon, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabhp/pseuds/fabhp
Summary: Tradução livre da fanfic “The Changeling” da Annerb, idioma original inglês.Ginny é mandada para Sonserina. Ela leva sete anos para entender o porquê.





	1. Primeiro Ano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Changeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189189) by [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb). 



> Me apaixonei por essa fanfic e pelo universo que ela gerou e decidi que mais pessoas deviam ter acesso à ela. Espero que vocês gostem. Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário ou dar um kudos aqui. Ou não. Você que sabe.

“Sonserina!”

Parece, por um momento, que o mundo inteiro acabou quando a voz do Chapéu Seletor ressoou pelo Salão Principal. Nem mesmo o tecido pesado ao redor dos ouvidos de Ginny pode abafar o som de quatro suspiros horrorizados, cada um familiar o suficiente para ser distinguido apenas pelo seu padrão.

_Deve haver algum engano_ , ela pensa, uma primeira vez em confusão e uma segunda mais enfaticamente, como se querendo obrigar o chapéu a retirar o que disse.

O chapéu não se digna a responder e a professora McGonnagal o tira de sua cabeça em um movimento rápido. Ginny empoleira-se incerta na beira do banquinho, os olhos de aço de McGonagall já se movendo para a próxima criança assustada de onze anos.

"Senhorita Weasley", diz ela secamente. "Sua mesa é no final do salão."

Gina olha para o mar escuro de verde e prata no outro extremo, a maneira como a mesa inteira parece estar encoberta pelas sombras na beira do corredor. _De jeito nenhum. Isto é um erro._

Ela vira a cabeça para a mesa da Grifinória, encontra os olhos arregalados e horrorizados de seus irmãos, e estupidamente espera que George cantarole, dizendo que _é apenas uma piada, e não foi mesmo muito impressionante como ele conseguiu pregar uma peça tão elaborada nela? Passou todo o verão fazendo um chapéu falso!_

George apenas compartilha um olhar com Fred, os rostos idênticos desde as rugas em suas testas até o choque pálido de suas bochechas.

"Senhorita Weasley", McGonagall repete, sua voz não mais afiada. Há um zumbido de som crescendo na sala, as pessoas se virando e sussurrando umas para as outras enquanto Ginny se recusa a se afastar de seu assento.

_Mexa-se_ , ela comanda seus membros, agora adormecidos. _Só se levante e ande_.

Ela consegue dar um passo, tenta erguer o queixo enquanto caminha a grande distância até a mesa mais distante, mas os rostos esperando por ela estão fechados, hostis. Eles sussurram atrás de suas mãos enquanto ela se aproxima.

Ela se empoleira no final da mesa e não permite que suas mãos tremam. Muito.

Ginny não se lembra de muita coisa depois disso.

Mais tarde, quando ela se instala em seu dormitório, nas profundezas ocultas do castelo (não em uma torre, nem com uma lareira, nem tendo um retrato para recebê-los), ela tenta se lembrar de que é apenas uma casa. Ela repete isso quando a garota no beliche ao seu lado torce o nariz para as coisas de segunda mão de Ginny, e de novo quando as outras seguem o exemplo.

_Apenas uma casa._

Isso não explica por que ela se sente suja nas profundezas verdes. Por que sente que tem algo de errado. Por que ela se sente doente. Como se as águas ondulantes do lago negro acima estivessem sufocando-a. Ela puxa as cortinas, as fecha em torno de sua cama e tenta ignorar as vozes das outras meninas.

Ela passa a primeira noite deitada, olhando para o delicado bordado de prata que envolve sua cama. Os monstros e dragões ilustrados parecem girar e se mover, rastejando sobre ela no escuro. Ela se força a não deixar sua imaginação correr solta, dentes mordendo o lábio. Nunca teve medo do escuro e não é agora que iria começar.

Quando as outras garotas ficam quietas, o som de suas respirações pesadas ensurdecedor no quarto silencioso, Ginny saí debaixo das cobertas e abre o baú ao pé da cama. No topo, um cachecol vermelho e dourado tricotado por sua mãe. Ginny o empurra para o fundo do baú, longe de vista. É lá que ela encontra um livro desconhecido.

É um diário preto fino, a capa feita de couro liso. Deve ter sido um presente oculto de sua mãe como o cachecol, só que esse acabou sendo muito mais apropriado. Ela pisca rapidamente, segurando as lágrimas, e pega o livro, abrindo-o na primeira página.

_Ginny Weasley_ , escreve com cuidado. Ela considera as palavras por um tempo antes de pegar sua pena novamente.

_Ginny Weasley_ , ela escreve, _é uma Sonserina_.

Seu coração bate mais forte quando ela olha para as palavras. Manchas de tinta escorrem da pena onde pairam incertas sobre a página.

_Não_.

Gina rabisca as palavras condenatórias, a pena as cortando e obliterando.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira, é mentira_ , ela escreve embaixo, repetidamente.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, algo finalmente parece cooperar. A tinta é absorvida pela página, deixando apenas o fundo amarelado e cremoso à vista, como se as palavras nunca tivessem existido.

Ela levanta a pena para a superfície novamente e faz a pergunta que está ecoando em sua mente o dia todo - _O que eu fiz de errado?_

As palavras desaparecem lentamente.

Por um momento, ela quase deseja que o diário pudesse responder.

Ginny acorda na manhã seguinte sem grandes respostas, sem uma solução simples. No corredor, Fred e George colocam os braços ao redor de seus ombros e dizem que não é grande coisa, mas ela viveu com eles a vida toda e sabe quando estão mentindo.

_É sim grande coisa. Uma gigante, ainda por cima._

Ela duvida que tenha começado a entender todas as formas em que é grande coisa, apenas sabe que é. Até Percy pensa que sim, a julgar pela maneira como ele lhe dá um tapinha no braço desajeitadamente e balança a cabeça para a frente e para trás como se estivesse solenemente concordando com algo, ou ouvindo um rock pesado.

Ginny nunca havia percebido o quão babaca ele é.

Ela compartilha esse pensamento com seu diário e se pergunta se isso é maldoso da parte dela. _Se é por isso que ela está aqui. Será que o chapéu viu algo assim nela?_

Ela observa a tinta afundar e desaparecer, como um ato que nunca aconteceu. Isso a faz se sentir mais leve, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

A primeira vez que Errol se dirige para o Salão Principal com o correio de casa, Ginny acha que o tom de sua mãe é tenso. São apenas palavras em um papel, mas ela imagina a confusão da mãe. Pansy Parkinson, voz perfeitamente calculada para ser alta o suficiente para atingir os ouvidos dela, observa que nunca viu uma coruja mais decrépita e patética em toda a sua vida. Tem algum tipo de doença?

Ginny abaixa a cabeça e força o suco garganta abaixo.

Durante o dia, ela preenche o tempo com suas aulas. Não há ninguém com quem sentar além de Smita, uma garota quieta e tranquila, a companheira de casa que teve a infelicidade de ficar com Ginny. Elas não se falam, exceto quando Smita precisa de Ginny para passar o olho de newt, e Ginny não se incomoda em tentar fazer conversa.

Ela aprende, em vez disso, a se concentrar na sensação de uma varinha feita para ela e para ela sozinha em seus dedos. Se ela se esforçar o suficiente, este é um lugar onde as coisas podem se curvar à sua vontade, trabalhar do jeito que ela quer. Magia faz sentido quando ela não consegue entender nenhuma outra coisa em  
sua vida.

Ela personifica excelência. Enquanto Fred, George e Ron são só sorrisos e palhaçadas e aventuras, cercados por amigos e imersos no luxo de conseguir notas decentes o suficiente para passarem sem se esforçarem, ela tira notas que sua mãe havia desistido de esperar de seus filhos mais novos. Isso faz com que Ginny se pergunte do que Percy, Bill, Charlie e suas notas 10 poderiam estar fugindo.

À noite, ela desconta sua frustração e confusão no único lugar em que pode - seu diário. Ela escreve cada palavra que pensa, mas não ousa dizer durante o dia. Toda dúvida, todo sentimento ruim, e às vezes parece até que a pena está se movendo por conta própria e não por vontade dela.

Um dia o diário a responde e é a coisa mais natural do mundo.

**Você não está sozinha, Ginny.**

O nome dele é Tom. Ele é seu único amigo.

Ela se levanta da cama na manhã seguinte, sentindo-se vazia, flutuando como um fantasma.

A vida parece um pouco mais fácil.

No meio do primeiro semestre, Bill envia uma carta para ela. "Sonserina, hein?", Ele diz, a cumprimentando, e ela aprecia o jeito direto e reto dele. Sem atenuar, apenas tentando quebrar o gelo. “Eu fui ao Madame Puttifut com uma garota da Sonserina no meu quarto ano. Nos divertimos bastante, ela beijava bem.”

As mãos dela amaçam um pouco papel, enrugando-o em seus dedos. Não é grande coisa.

“Não que eu acho que você deva sair por aí beijando Grifinórios idiotas. Com certeza não até bem depois do seu quarto ano. Bem depois, Ginny.”

Ginny engole uma risada, o sentimento estranho e esquecido, um sorriso ameaçando rasgar os cantos de sua boca por desuso. Mamãe gostava de reclamar, mas Bill sempre falou com ela como uma adulta, alguém de quem as coisas não precisam ser escondidas.

"Eu sei que todo mundo está te dizendo que é apenas uma casa, mas eu acho que é mais importante que você se lembre de que você é uma Weasley, e é só isso que importa."

Ela deixa a carta de lado, dobrando-a cuidadosamente e a guardando entre as páginas de seu diário.

O problema é que, tirando o cabelo vermelho, ela está começando a duvidar que é realmente uma Weasley. Os Weasleys estão na Grifinória há quatro gerações, e os Prewetts, outras três. Ela começa a se perguntar se sua mãe fez algum tipo de pacto com uma fada para tê-la - a única filha preciosa, e esse é o preço imprevisto.

Talvez ela seja uma criança trocada pelas fadas, curada por elas. _Uma Changeling._

Ela lê sobre isso enquanto escondida na parte de trás da biblioteca durante o almoço, incapaz de enfrentar uma mesa de estranhos. Só que os livros dizem a ela que uma Changeling devia ter uma força incalculável, e ela não sente isso.

No final, é apenas Tom quem entende.

**Você não precisa de mais ninguém.**

Ela anda por aí com os dedos manchados de tinta e aprende a respirar fundo durante os momentos que ameaçam sufocá-la, a continuar seguindo em frente quando não quer fazer nada mais do que desaparecer. Ela poderia correr para casa, deixar tudo isso para trás, mas ela não desiste de um desafio desde que tinha quatro anos e se escondeu no baú de Bill querendo ir com ele para Hogwarts.

Este é o sonho dela, estar aqui. Ela nunca imaginou que seria assim.

“Ginny?”, Diz Smita uma vez na aula de Poções, algo quase como um inquérito, mas quando Ginny se vira, o rosto da garota é todo ângulos rígidos e desaprovação.

**Ela não acha que você é digna. Mas eu sim.**

Ginny sente seu estômago revirar e empurra a tigela de vermes eviscerados em direção a Smita.

Eles passam o resto da aula em silêncio.

Quando os blackouts começam, ela sente um estranho tipo de alívio. Acordar com sangue nos dedos e nenhuma lembrança do porquê parece algo apropriado para uma sonserina, não?

Mas depois de um tempo as pessoas começam a se machucar.

_O que está acontecendo?_ ela rabisca nas páginas. _O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Tom sempre dá a mesma resposta.

**Você é mais forte do que você sabe, Ginny**.

Quando ela começa a suspeitar, a entender o problema e sua mente fica cada vez mais embaralhada, não há ninguém para quem contar.

Ela se aproxima de Ron uma vez, o irmão que nem ao menos olha no olho dela esses dias, mas é Harry quem acaba a vendo.

"Ginny?", Ele pergunta, mas sua atenção rapidamente evapora quando ele franze a testa para um grupo de Lufa-Lufas deliberadamente atravessando o corredor colado às paredes para não andar muito perto do suposto Herdeiro da Sonserina.

_Ah, se eles soubessem_.

Ela não sabe se quer rir ou vomitar.

No final, ela não diz nada, não querendo ver uma acusação nos olhos de Harry. Um "eu sabia" ou “tinha que ser”.

_Sonserina_.

Ela balança a cabeça e se afasta com o diário queimando contra seu peito.

Quando Tom a leva para o lugar mais profundo de Hogwarts, ela acha que talvez ela finalmente possa desaparecer, a julgar pela maneira como seu corpo parece se fundir com a pedra. Só que não é bem para isso que ela está lá, ela percebe tudo tarde demais. Ela não está lá para ser punida. Ela é a isca.

**Ele virá**.

Ginny tem suas dúvidas.

Ela deita no chão frio e pegajoso, se sentindo mais morta do que viva, jaz lá e observa Tom tentar reescrever o passadopresentefuturo. Faz absolutamente nada para pará-lo.

Talvez se ela fosse uma Grifinória, ela teria sido capaz.

Ela fica surpresa quando acorda e encontra Harry lá. Houve um tempo isso que poderia ter significado tudo para ela. Ele está ferido, quase morreu por ela, e quando a vida começa a voltar para sua carne, ela não sente alfinetes e agulhas, mas como se facas e marretas a machucassem. Não adianta parar as lágrimas, os litros e litros que ela vem colecionando o ano todo.

"Está tudo bem", diz Harry, acariciando seu ombro sem jeito, claramente mais confortável com basiliscos e bruxos malignos do que garotinhas choronas. "Riddle não pode te machucar mais. Ele se foi."

Mas do que isso adianta, de verdade? Ela olha para o diário arruinado, sangrando tinta em seu colo. Suas palavras, seus segredos, embaçam e mancham, vagarosamente se espalhando pelo chão.

Ela balança a cabeça, puxando as pernas contra o peito com força. Harry nunca deveria ter vindo até aqui. Não por ela.

"Ginny", ele diz, agora em um tom preocupado.

"Eu sou uma Sonserina", ela murmura miseravelmente para seus joelhos. Assim como Tom. Assim como Pansy e Malfoy e todo bruxo das trevas que já existiu.

Mais do que tudo, ela quer ouvir Harry dizer: "E daí?", dizer a ela que isso não importa. Mas ele apenas olha para ela, franzindo a testa em confusão. Pela primeira vez ele não parece um herói, mas sim um garotinho assustado. Ela não sabe como interpretar isso.

**Aberração** , vem o sussurro distante de Tom, espinhos ainda cravados e a afetando, apesar do fato de que ele deveria ter ido embora. **Você não se encaixa nas caixinhas dele, cuidadosamente dividadas entre o bem versus Sonserina.** E ainda assim ele era o único que todos suspeitavam.

Gina quer sumir com a voz, arrancá-la de seu crânio. Há uma raiva dolorosa em relação a algo que ela não entende, coisas que ela é jovem demais para entender. Apenas sabe que, por cada coisa que ela compartilhou com Tom, ele compartilhou algumas com ela de volta.

Este não é o tipo de coisa que uma garotinha deveria sentir.

Por mais que tente, ela não consegue ver Harry Potter com a mesma luz de novo. Talvez ele ainda seja um herói, mas ela nunca será uma princesa. ( _O chapéu estava certo? É essa quem ela realmente é?_ ) Sua paixão tola não tem nem chance contra o peso de tudo isso.

Ela deixa Harry levá-la para fora, salvá-la e explicar suas falhas para sua família, mas sabe que ela está deixando algo para trás que nunca vai ter de volta. A inocente, pequena, doce Ginny Weasley nunca deixa a Câmara.

A maior ironia é que a sua desgraça finalmente a faz ser vista como uma Sonserina de verdade.

Na sala comunal, todos competem por sua atenção, aproximando-se dela e perguntando como foi, ter uma fera sob seu controle, saber que ela tinha a capacidade de matar e destruir, lavar esse lugar de sangues-ruins, se apenas ela não houvesse sido pega em sua própria armadilha.

_Sangues-ruim_.

Ela pensa em Hermoine Granger e seu cabelo incontrolável, o jeito que ela sorri para Ginny nos corredores, gentil, mas cautelosa. O jeito que até ela, a inteligente, não está completamente certa de que Ginny está totalmente fora do contexto da Grifinória.

"Como você conseguiu esconder isso por tanto tempo?", seus colegas de casa querem saber.

Ela não sabe o que dizer, como explicar-lhes sobre as vítimas e a falta de livre arbítrio e derramar preciosos segredos e sentimentos para alguém que não os merecia. Não sabe como se arriscar a falar sem trair sua fraqueza. Ela pode não saber muito, mas até ela já entende o perigo da fraqueza. Ela precisa falar algo, encontrar a mentira perfeita, mas sua garganta seca e a trai.

Só que de alguma forma o silêncio dela não a condena.

É assim que ela inesperadamente aprende o poder do silêncio. O poder de não agir, mesmo quando tudo o que ela tinha sido ensinada até o momento era agir cegamente, correr em direção ao perigo como uma boa Grifinória.

Quando eles exigem uma recontagem, Ginny pressiona os lábios em uma linha fina, olhando de lado para seus colegas de casa. Ela os deixa preencher os espaços em branco com o que lhes satisfaz.

Ela aguenta o clima por tempo suficiente para sobreviver os últimos dias caóticos do ano letivo, para se recompor até que ela possa finalmente escapar. Ela não gosta de pensar nisso como uma fuga, mas ainda é grata pela distância de Hogwarts e pelas distrações que a viagem improvisada de sua família a oferece.

A dura luz do sol do Egito queima sua pele, sua família a espalhada por todos os lados, sempre a cutucando. Talvez isso seja o suficiente para fazer com que Tom desapareça, como uma foto deixada desprotegida no foco da luz por muito tempo.

Ela espera que seja.

Nas dunas de areia, Bill se aproxima dela, uma mão bagunçando seus o cabelo com afeição. A poucos metros de distância, os gêmeos estão tentando empurrar Percy para dentro de um túmulo. É tudo tão surpreendentemente normal, como se o ano passado nunca houvesse acontecido, que Ginny acha um pouco difícil de respirar.

Bill aperta seu ombro. "Seu primeiro ano na Sonserina e você já enfrentou Você-sabe-quem e destruiu seus planos, hein?"

Não é exatamente assim que aconteceu, mas Ginny não tem coragem de corrigi-lo (ou talvez a boca dela tenha aprendido bem até demais a ficar fechada e manter seus segredos). Talvez isso nem seja importante, de qualquer jeito. A única outra pessoa que sabe exatamente o que aconteceu lá embaixo é Harry, e ele está a milhares de quilômetros de distância, sem um entendimento mais claro do que o dela.

Bill se inclina mais perto, boca quase colada em sua bochecha com um sorriso conspirador. “Que decepção você seria para o bom e velho Salazar.”

Ela sorri porque é o que isso ele espera dela. Mas também porque _provar que ser uma Sonserina meia boca é uma coisa boa, não?_

Ele puxa a trança dela. "Weasley", diz ele, uma acusação carinhosa.

Ginny encosta a cabeça no ombro de Bill, pensando que talvez ela possa se deixar acreditar nisso. Se deixar convencer disso.

_Pelo menos por hora._


	2. Segundo Ano

**** Esse ano vai ser diferente. 

 

Ou é isso que Ginny diz a si mesma várias e várias vezes durante a viagem de trem para Hogwarts. 

 

Pode-se dizer que ela está, de certo modo, certa, quando demônios vestidos de pretos entram no trem na metade do caminho. Realmente, é totalmente diferente, em um outro nível (horripilante), de um jeito que só o que faz é sugar todo otimismo que ela tinha conseguido conjurar. 

Ela não consegue explicar o modo como todo o calor é sugado de seu corpo quando eles passam, deslizando silenciosamente a poucos centímetros acima do chão.Elas param, criaturas sem rosto, uma cavidade vazia onde o mesmo deveria estar, e se voltam para o compartimento dela.O vidro fica coberto de geada e um zumbido ensurdecedor chega nas orelhas de Ginny.

 

**_Aberração_**.

 

Ela está transfixada, presa, até que os demônios voltam a se moverem, partindo tão sorrateiramente quanto chegaram.

 

Ginny treme e se encolhe em sua capa. O trem inteiro parece ter tido uma reação parecida com a dela pelo jeito que a única coisa que ela ouve durante o resto da viagem são sussurros tímidos. Entre conversas que ela tenta ignorar, ouve alguns deles falando sobre Azkaban, seus guardas e um prisioneiro perigoso que teria escapado. 

 

Dementadores. Eles eram criaturas da idéia distorcida de histórias de ninar que seus irmãos contavam a ela quando criança E ela nunca mais queria ter o desprazer de ver outro. 

 

Felizmente, os horrores flutuantes não os seguem dentro da escola, ficando nas beiras dos grandes portões. Mesmo assim ela acha que ainda pode senti-los pairando. Ou talvez isso porque, honestamente, depois de um verão caótico e agitado, rodeada pelo amor e intromissão de sua família, Hogwarts parece um pouco fria demais. 

 

Ela não lembrava ser assim, tão quieta e imóvel, mesmo com a constante passagem de estudantes de um lado para o outro, conversando animadamente sobre suas respectivas férias de verão. Pode ser só os espaços vazios, e úmidos da Sonserina. Parecidos até demais com as pedras da Câmara, duras e impiedosas sob seu corpo...

 

Ela evita a Sala Comunal o máximo possível, preferindo os jardins e as árvores perto da água, os espaços cobertos por sombras em dias ensolarados mais próximos dos limites da escola. Não perto dos portões, nunca perto daquelas coisas, mas sempre o quão longe do interior gelado do castelo quanto ela pudesse arriscar. 

 

A grama ao redor do lago é macia e alta, cuidado esquecido pelo recesso. O caminho que ela faz dia após dia acaba marcado pelos seus pés. As impressões de seu sapato na terra. Ela pausa num ponto perto da cabana do Hagrid, plena vista da Floresta Proibida. Às vezes ela se vê considerando o que se esconde na escuridão da floresta. Mais frequentemente, ela fica de pé, parada, na beirada de uma das várias colinas e fica encarando a paisagem. 

 

De vez em quando ela deixa a gravidade ganhar, só pra saber como é, vento contra sua pele e adrenalina correndo por suas veias e calor esquentando seus músculos. Seus pés escorregam e tropeçam um no outro, chão íngreme em direção às árvores, o momentum a protegendo de se desequilibrar totalmente e cair, rolando coluna abaixo. Quando ela está prestes a perder o controle, ela alcança a planície, suas pernas tremem com o impacto e ela cai de joelhos, sentindo sua pele ralar e rasgar. Deitando, ela tenta recuperar o fôlego, ofegando, seu peito ardendo e sua pela corada pelo esforço enquanto ela observa as poucas nuvens no céu claro. 

 

Ela se levanta, escala a colina e faz tudo de novo.

 

———————————

 

O aviso aparece no quadro de notícias na terceira semana de aula, bordas pretas e rígidas ao redor das letras angulares. 

 

Testes para entrar para a Equipe de Quadribol da Sonserina serão realizados neste Sábado às 9h.

 

Alguém esbarra em Ginny, alunos gritando uns com os outros de cada lado da Sala Comunal. Ela se deixa ser empurrada para trás, o resto dos alunos lutando para chegar mais perto do quadro. Ela não se importa, agora que leu as palavras, não pode mais esquecê-las. 

 

Ela sabe o que ela quer. O que ela quer mais que tudo. 

 

Ela está apenas no segundo ano, mas ela não deixa esse fato interferir em seus planos. Ela só pensa da pressão sem igual do vento e da gravidade contra seu corpo enquanto descia a colina perto da cabine do Hagrid. Ela nem para pra avaliar que, talvez, ela só queira fazer parte de algo, de uma vez por todas. 

 

(Durante o verão, seu pai lhe disse: “Você tem que fazer dessa oportunidade o que você puder, Ginny”. Sua mãe simplesmente disse: “Você pode sempre voltar pra casa”.

 

Ela não tem intenção alguma de correr pra casa.)

 

O dia dos testes amanhece nítido e claro, trazendo a primeira brisa do outono. Um tempo atrás ela teria tomado isso como um bom sinal. 

 

“Ei”, alguém a chama atenção quando ela pisa em campo com a vassoura patética que pegou emprestada da escola. “Acho que você está no lugar errado, garotinha”. 

 

Terence Higgs, um artilheiro veterano. Ele é pelo menos meio metro mais alto que Ginny, mas ela pensa, com desdenho, que “garotinha” é provavelmente o melhor insulto que ele poderia inventar sem preparo prévio. Isso faz com que ela não veja tanta razão para se sentir intimidada. Um artilheiro é muito mais que sua altura.

 

Ela está preparada pra ouvir eles encherem o saco dela, a insultarem e tentarem a dizer ela que não pode tentar entrar para o time. Ela sabe que não existem regras sobre alunos do segundo ano poderem ou não ter ou usar uma vassoura, ou jogar quadribol, e, o mais importante, ela sabe que pode fazer isso, tamanho, idade e experiência não obstantes.

 

_Saber é poder_ , ela diz a si mesma. 

 

É só então que o capitão, um menino com cara (e comportamento) de troll, a nota, seus lábios afinando e testa franzindo. Antes que ele possa falar qualquer coisa, Ginny sobe na vassoura e corre até as arquibancadas tão suavemente quanto os pontos dados em suas roupas de segunda mão.

 

O som de vozes e risadas a seguem, carregadas pelo vento, mas é o estalo que ela está realmente ouvindo, aquele som que é a marca registrada do bastão do batedor direcionando o bolaço para ela. Ela mantém sua trajetória até o último segundo possível antes de mudar seu peso, deixando a vassoura cair sob ela em um movimento ousado que teria causado palpitações no coração de sua mãe se ela estivesse lá para testemunhar tal coisa. E durante uma batida completa de seu coração, ela está caindo, completamente sem peso.

 

A coxa esquerda de Ginny queima com o esforço, mas segura com força a vassoura, torcendo completamente o corpo bem a tempo de ver o balaço passar menos de 30 centímetros acima de sua cabeça. Ela não se afasta, mesmo quando seus cabelos voam pela brisa causada pela bola. Ela não grita, apenas paira, encontrando os olhares dos garotos ainda no chão. Ela ignora o menino com o bastão na mão e, em vez disso, observa o menino troll, Marcus Flint, desafiando-o.

 

Ela sente a vibração impaciente da vassoura sob suas mãos, mas sabe que oscilar agora é se render. (Fred e George e Charlie e Ron ... eles lhe ensinaram isso toda e cada vez que tentaram ganhar discussões dela.) Tudo o que ela está pedindo é uma chance.

 

Eventualmente, Flint redireciona seu olhar, acenando com o braço. “Ok, seu idiotas preguiçosos. Podem botar suas bundas nas vassouras.” 

 

Com eficiência e autoridade surpreendentes (embora salpicadas com obscenidades), Flint força todos a fazer uma série vigorosa de exercícios. Quer dizer, todos menos Malfoy. Ele parece contente em voar sobre todos eles, flutuando sem rumo em sua nova e brilhante vassoura.

 

Sua contribuição: a riqueza absurda de seu pai.

 

Gina exala com desgosto. Distraída por seus pensamentos, ela não percebe a goles chegando perto até bater em seu plexo solar. Ela consegue agarrá-la contra o peito e se recusa a deixá-la atordoar-la, apenas respira fundo enquanto aumenta sua velocidade, se esquiva dos outros jogadores e se direciona para os gols à distância. Ela quase perde a cabeça para um balaço agressivo vindo por trás, mas consegue girar seu corpo com força e arremessar a goles no anel inferior direito.

 

Ela se mantém constantemente concentrada depois disso.

 

O que falta em tamanho, ela compensa com velocidade e agilidade e um tipo imprudente de confiança que a serve bem como artilheira. Flint faz com que ela execute treinos por mais tempo e mais intensivamente que qualquer outra pessoa no time, mas se ele espera quebrá-la ao desafia-la e tentar dificultar as condições para ela, ele escolheu a tática errada. Ela sente um fogo queimando em seu estômago, algo familiar, mas quase esquecido, e pela primeira vez ela se sente um pouco como se sentia antes de Tom. Antes da Sonserina.

 

No ar, parece que tudo é possível.

 

Ela está quase tremendo de cansaço quando Flint finalmente deixa que ela ponha os pés no chão. Ele dá a ela um longo olhar duro, talvez a dando uma última chance de simplesmente desistir. Ela não cede.

 

Quando ele passa por ela, ele bate com força nas suas costas, quase plantando seu rosto exausto na terra. "Só não estrague tudo, Weasel."

 

Ela se apoia pesadamente em sua Cleansweep e espera que ele não perceba. “Oi?” 

 

Ele não para de andar, falando com ela por cima do ombro. “Treinos às segundas e quintas-feiras à quatro..” Ele aponta para uma Nimbus 2001 brilhante, apenas ligeiramente usada, encostada em uma parede. "Não se atrase. Ou eu vou mudar de idéia.” 

 

Ela o observa se afastar, esperando pela zoação, o final maligno do que deve ser uma piada. O campo está silencioso, e ela está sozinha. É a chegada da equipe da Corvinal que finalmente a impulsiona a trocar a Cleansweep pela suave Nimbus. Quando ela toca a nova vassoura, ela parece zumbir contra sua pele em reconhecimento.

 

Ela está no time.

 

Ela se dá um longo momento para aproveitar o fato - terá toda a noite para examinar cada centímetro da vassoura em suas mãos. Por enquanto ela simplesmente imagina os olhares nos rostos de seus irmãos. Então, ela respira metodicamente, apoia a vassoura no ombro e lembra-se de que ainda tem muito a provar.

 

Ela sorri, só um pouquinho, enquanto caminha de volta para o castelo. Sua mão esfrega seu estômago. Ela não está afundando silenciosamente nas pedras dessa vez.

 

Nunca mais.

 

———————————————-

 

A notícia viaja rápido pela escola - a pequena Ginny Weasley adquirindo seu lugar no time de Quadribol. Seus colegas de casa a encaram na sala comunal. Ela ouve sussurros de “herdeira da Sonserina” de vez em quando, ocasionalmente seguidos por “artilheira”.

 

Não é bem o que ela pensava que sua vida seria, mas tudo bem.

 

Até o Malfoy se digna a falar com ela, a maioria dos estudantes mais jovens segue o exemplo. (Os mais velhos a ignoram como ignoram todos os jovens, preocupados com OWLs e NEWTs e se esgueirando pelos jardins para se beijarem.)

 

"Ginny", Malfoy diz, arrastando seu nome por muito tempo, o braço jogado por cima do ombro.

 

Ela sabe o que quer dizer (seu pai me deu aquele diário), mas isso nunca é o que ela pode dizer. Porque, por um tempo, pertencer é muito melhor. Esta é a casa dela, a vida dela, e ela precisa fazer disso tudo o que puder. E a Sonserina não pode ser tão ruim como eles dizem, não se ela acabou na mesma, certo?

 

Ela pratica com o mesmo abandono e foco que ela mostra suas lições. Dado algo para se concentrar, ela se recusa a fazer qualquer coisa menos. Ela não dará um momento a Flint para se arrepender de sua decisão.

 

Ele acaba todos os treinos com um tapa nas costas e um aviso para não estragar tudo. Ela passa a apreciar a previsibilidade disso.

 

Ela assiste ao primeiro jogo entre a Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa com antecipação formigando em seus dedos, catalogando cada movimento usado pelos artilheiros - os bons para imitar, os ruins para evitar. Sua absorção é tão completa que ela não percebe que os Dementadores saíram dos limites até começar a sentir o frio congelar sua pele, uma voz odiada em seus ouvidos.

 

As pessoas gritam e se levantam, os dedos apontando para um borrão caindo em direção ao chão.

 

_Não tão especial no final das contas,_ Tom zomba.

 

Harry Potter está caindo do céu.

 

O coração de Ginny se arrasta em sua garganta, sua mão alcançando sua varinha antes dela perceber que não tem idéia de como salvá-lo, não há como retribuir o favor.

 

O garoto que foi esparramado.

 

"Não", diz Ginny. (Gritos? Ela não sabe. Tom ainda está rindo)

 

E então Dumbledore está lá, com o rosto pálido e furioso e energia crepitando de seu corpo inteiro como uma explosão de prata que força os dementadores de volta. Harry chega no chão uma fração de segundo depois quase sem fazer barulho, como se o mundo inteiro tivesse se transformado em travesseiros moles.

 

Os joelhos de Ginny se dobram, forçando-a de volta em seu assento.

 

Se ela fosse mais fantasiosa, ela poderia ter tomado isso como um sinal das coisas por vir. Mas ela não é. Seu coração gradualmente se acomoda onde deveria estar, seu pulso calmo. Três dias depois, ela é capaz de subir na vassoura sem ter mais receio do que antes.

 

Ela se força a esquecer, de novo, de que às vezes a gravidade vence.

 

———————————————— 1

 

Eles ganham seu primeiro jogo.

 

Claro, a Ravenclaw não é nada para se preocupar, mas Ginny marca sete gols, mesmo depois de levar um balaço no ombro no segundo minuto do jogo. Se ela se tivesse dado um momento para analizar isso, ela poderia ter se perguntado sobre a precisão da bola vindo do lado contrário do campo, só que ela não pensa nisso, porque seu time está sorrindo para ela e revivendo seus melhores momentos da partida enquanto voltam para o castelo em um enorme grupo. Parece que ela faz parte de algo pela primeira vez desde que foi para Hogwarts. Ela acha que eles podem finalmente aceitá-la, agora ela provou o que ela pode fazer.

 

Ela nunca se sentiu tão viva como na vassoura, torcidas gritando por todos os lados.

 

A Sala Comunal é barulhenta e turbulenta e, por algum motivo, parece mais quente naquela noite. O calor dos corpos e o som de vozes agudas exterminam o frio do espaço, e quando eles passam em volta uma garrafa de algo que ninguém nomeia, ela bebe junto com todos apesar do gosto.

 

Ela não percebe quando os outros param, quando eles começam a dar tapinhas nas costas dela e a instigar a dar mais um gole, a voz de Malfoy perto de seu ouvido.

 

As coisas ficam borradas muito rápido depois disso.

 

Mais tarde, ela terá vagas lembranças de dizer sim à tatuagem, de não sentir dor alguma enquanto se agrupam em volta dela e a chamam de uma deles. Ela não se permitirá lembrar que só ela tem um desenho de uma pequena linha irregular, uma serpente, se contorcendo no interior de seu pulso.

 

Ela faz isso porque isso é pertencer. E isso é bom.

 

Mesmo assim, ela acorda na manhã seguinte sentindo-se como a morte pairando na beira de uma ponte. Ela puxa as cortinas para trás com um gemido. A luz da lâmpada queima em seus olhos e, pela primeira vez, ela está realmente agradecida por seu dormitório ser subterrâneo. A luz do sol pode ser o que vai acabar por matá-la.

 

“Você tá com uma cara péssima."

 

Ginny aperta os olhos para encontrar sua colega de quarto, Smita, de pé ao lado de sua cama, segurando uma taça fumegando.

 

Ginny franze a testa e diz, secamente, “Uau, valeu.”

 

Smita não parece tomar seu tom frio como uma sugestão para deixá-la sozinha, em vez disso, a oferecendo a taça.

 

Gina a olha com cautela. Por tudo o que ela sabe, Smita decidiu envenená-la por falta de qualquer outra coisa para fazer neste fim de semana, mas ela está se sentindo lixo demais para se preocupar com coisas tão triviais como motivações. Alcançando a taça, ela toma um gole hesitante. Ela queima sua garganta, trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos, mas antes que ela possa gritar em protesto, o líquido se instala em seu estômago como um brilho dourado quente pulsando através de seu corpo. Ele suaviza todos os cantos do mesmo e Ginny não hesita em engolir o resto.

 

No momento em que ela esvazia a xícara, ela quase se sente humana novamente.

 

"Obrigada", Ginny diz com pressa, olhando para a colega de quarto um pouco mais de perto. É apenas a sua cabeça doendo ou a Smita parece um pouco menos má hoje? Ginny sorri tentativamente para ela.

 

Smita não sorri de volta. Ela simplesmente balança a cabeça uma vez, se vira e sai.

 

Tanto para essa teoria.

 

Ginny encosta a cabeça cuidadosamente de volta na cama.

 

"Alguém me acorde quando for segunda-feira", ela murmura para a sala vazia.

 

——————————————

 

Ginny chega ao Salão Principal alguns minutos atrasada para o café da manhã. Seus irmãos se aproximam de ambos os lados dela antes mesmo de conseguir colocar um pé no corredor.

 

"Onde você aprendeu a voar assim?" George exige.

 

Fred zomba alto. "Claramente nos assistindo todos esses anos, George."

 

Ginny revira os olhos e decide não revelar seus segredos. A única colaboração deles no quesito voo foi fazer dela uma ladra de vassouras aos sete anos de idade. Eles não ensinaram Quadribol a ela. Eles ensinaram perseverança. Ousadia.

 

Ela acha que, de certa forma, isso é muito mais importante.

 

Desviando os irmãos para a mesa da Grifinória, ela atravessa a sala até sua mesa.

 

"Bom dia, Seis", diz Bletchley, acenando para ela. "Como está a cabeça?"

 

Ginny lhe dá um sorriso irônico, sentindo suas bochechas corarem. “Latejando, como esperado.”

 

Todos riem, Flint jogando uma torrada para ela.

 

Ginny dá um sorriso mais relaxado e alcança o suco de abóbora.

 

Depois do café da manhã, Malfoy sai pelo corredor com ela, Pansy e Goyle e Crabbe, sentinelas silenciosas dois em cada lado.

 

Malfoy ainda está decididamente revivendo sua vitória. "Você viu o jeito que eu agarrei o pomo debaixo do nariz dele?" Ele diz, o braço estendido como se para encenar a peça.

 

Não foi exatamente assim que aconteceu, mas Ginny sorri, afundando os livros em seu peito e balançando a cabeça.

 

Ela é uma deles agora. Realmente e verdadeiramente. E ser um deles significa ter pessoas para andar com ela nos corredores e ter com quem sentar-se durante as refeições. E depois das aulas todos os dias, ela tem uma vassoura incrível, além de brilhante e extremamente cara, para montar, uma que ela sabe que está fazendo seus irmãos sentirem inveja até o osso. É mais do que ela poderia ter esperado.

 

Ainda assim, quando ela passa um pôster de Sirius Black nos corredores um dia, ela se vê olhando para ele, o homem gritando silenciosamente em uma página esfarrapada. Ela se pergunta o que foi, qual foi a gota d'água, que o fez matar. Um ano atrás, ela teria desviado o olhar, incapaz de enfrentá-lo. Agora ela está hipnotizada e não sabe por quê.

 

Mas nada disso importa, porque ela tem o quadribol. Isso a encorajou, a brisa fria em seus cabelos, a gravidade a puxando e lutando pelo controle de sua carne. Ela é seu mestre. Ela não acredita na possibilidade da caída, apenas na subida.

 

Ela e Smita até se falam algumas vezes agora, mais do que simples solicitações de ingredientes de poções. É bom.

 

E bom é o suficiente. Ela já está cansada de estar sozinha.

 

Rindo junto com Malfoy e seus amigos enquanto caminham pelos corredores, Ginny mantém os olhos fixos à frente quando passa por um pôster de Sirius Black.

 

Ela sabe o que está fazendo.

 

——————————

 

Ela está descendo para a sala comunal depois de uma aula de poções quando ouve vozes familiares subindo as escadas.

 

"O que está rolando entre você e a garota Weasley, Draco?" Pansy pergunta, a voz estridente com desaprovação.

 

Ginny para abruptamente, seus livros batendo contra o quadril.

 

"Você a tem arrastado de um lado pro outro feito um elfo doméstico."

 

Ginny espera, estupidamente, que Malfoy a proteja. Que ele a lembre que ela está no time de Quadribol da Casa. Isso é valioso. Que ela é uma deles.

 

Em vez disso, ele diz: “Eu sei. Você gasta cinco segundos sendo gentil com ela e ela se apaixona e quer ser sua melhor amiga. Patético, não é”.

 

Ginny sente o estômago despencar enquanto a risada dura ecoa na escada.

 

"Você viu a tatuagem?" Pansy pergunta. "Eu ainda não acredito que ela deixou você fazer isso! Ela deve estar desesperada.

 

Todos riem de novo e, desta vez, o som distorcido da risada de Malfoy é distinguível.

 

“Deixa eu adivinhar, Draco", uma voz alta e nasal que Ginny identifica como Blaise Zabini diz. "Você tem planos para ela." Ela não pode ver seu sorriso desdenhoso, mas ele está claro em sua voz.

 

“Já pensou?” Malfoy responde com uma zombaria. “Eu ficando com a pequena irmãzinha do Weasel? Isso o destruiria.” 

 

Há mais risadas ecoando por todo o espaço, e Ginny se vira abruptamente, querendo tapar os ouvidos com suas mãos. Ela sente vontade de escorregar pela parede, desabar sobre os degraus, mas sabe que, se fizer isso, talvez nunca mais volte a subir.

 

Ela supõe que é assim que a gravidade vence.

 

Smita toca o braço dela e Ginny se força a sair do transe. Ela não precisava do lembrete de que sua humilhação tem um público. A mão só fica mais insistente, então Ginny se força a olhar para cima.

 

Smita olha diretamente para ela. Sem piedade, sem diversão. "Estou com fome", diz ela, como se fosse apenas mais uma aula chata de História da Magia. "Você?"

 

Ginny olha de volta para ela em total dormência.

 

A mão de Smita puxa seu braço e Ginny se deixa levar.

 

Eles comem em silêncio.

 

——————————

 

Quadribol não é mais divertido, e essa é a pior parte da situação toda.

 

Malfoy ainda fala seu nome nos corredores, pisca para ela no campo de Quadribol, e ela tem vergonha de admitir que não faz nada sobre isso. Ela não para para falar como ela teria antes nem nada, mas ela deixa acontecer.

 

Ela não se deixa pensar muito sobre o porquê.

 

Em vez disso, ela se faz de forte e corajosa durante o dia e continua como se nada tivesse mudado. À noite, ela aprende a engolir as lágrimas como se fossem outra fraqueza. Aprende a engolir e não engasgar. Ela se encontra procurando por algo em seu baú às vezes, por páginas que não estão lá, e só acaba se odiando ainda mais pelo impulso.

 

Ela nunca quer se sentir como um fantasma novamente, por mais fácil que seja.

 

"Você sabia,” diz Smita um dia, enquanto ela está batendo num tentáculo para a poção com um baque constante, baque, baque. Sua voz está o mais perto de afiada que Ginny já ouviu. “que Lucius Malfoy foi demitido do Conselho de Governadores durante o verão."

 

Os olhos de Ginny giram para ela, seu cérebro confuso tentando descobrir o que isso significa. Por que ela se importaria com Lucius Malfoy?

 

Smita dá de ombros. “Só dizendo.” 

 

No jantar, Gina senta algumas cadeiras abaixo de Malfoy, perto o suficiente para assistir, mas não perto o suficiente para falar. Ela observa sua calma normal, sua inerente aura de superioridade, mas ela acha que há algo bem embaixo. Algo que a faz pensar naqueles cartazes gritantes de Sirius Black novamente.

 

Ela vê e jeito como ele enrola nos treinos, e ouve a maneira como ele constantemente fala das vassouras, e de seu pai. Fala dos dois até demais.

 

Ela percebe muitas coisas agora que ela está procurando observar.

 

Durante a aula de poções, Ginny vira para Smita, puxando a manga para mostrar a mancha verde em seu pulso. "Você acha que poderia me ajudar a me livrar disso?"

 

Smita lhe dá um longo olhar de avaliação. Eventualmente ela balança a cabeça. "Sim. Não posso prometer que vou conseguir, mas eu posso tentar”.

 

Ginny considera que talvez ela tenha tido uma aliada que nunca percebeu antes.

 

Apesar de tudo o que elas inventam, elas não podem remover a tatuagem. A mesma permanece teimosamente colocada no lugar. Como um lembrete, Ginny pensa.

 

Mas Smita a ajuda a aprender a sumir com o álcool do seu copo antes de beber, sem ao menos dizer uma única palavra. (“nível de magia NEWTS”, diz Smita com um brilho bruto nos olhos que Ginny está começando a achar intensamente reconfortante.) O time simplesmente começa a elogiá-la pela sua capacidade aguentar a bebida.

 

Ela sorri e puxa a manga para baixo do pulso.

 

———————————————————-

 

Na maioria dos dias, Ginny não consegue decidir se está mais irritada com Malfoy ou consigo mesma. Quão estúpida ela foi?

 

Na prática, ela imagina arremessar a preciosa vassoura de seu pai aos pés dele como se não fosse nada para ela, uma mera ninharia. Ela levantaria uma sobrancelha, a mão em um quadril, a outra gesticularia levemente. "Não há vassouras suficientes no mundo, Malfoy", ela imagina que diria, o resto da equipe olhando.

 

Ela é boa demais para ser expulsa, ela lembra a si mesma. Ela é importante demais para a vitória, e esse é outro tipo de poder. Ela é uma artilheira muito melhor do que Malfoy é um apanhador. E é com essa percepção que ela começa a entender que a aceitação repentina de Malfoy teve tanto a ver com a fama vinda da Câmara Secreta quanto a perda de posição de seu pai. Malfoy precisa dela, não o contrário.

 

Ele não poderia fazer nada sobre sua rejeição, seu rosto queimando vermelho enquanto eles entravam em campo.

 

Ela fecha os olhos e imagina com clareza triunfante.

 

Só que ela não faz nada disso. Em vez disso, quando chega a hora da próxima partida, ela espera até que o resto da equipe se reúna do lado de fora e coloca cuidadosamente sua Nimbus 2001 de volta nos baús dos equipamentos. Há uma dor aguda no peito enquanto ela solta a alça brilhante e suave, mas ela a esquece rapidamente quando acha uma velha Cleansweep familiar, a madeira áspera sob a palma da mão.

 

Essa leveza que ela sente não tem nada a ver com a vassoura.

 

Ginny marca doze gols e assiste, com uma satisfação sombria, o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa voar em círculos ao redor de Malfoy. Parece que vassouras chiques não são tudo aquilo, no final das contas.

 

Ela dá um sorriso brilhante a um Cedric Diggory assustado enquanto ela voa e ri alto ao vento. Isso é melhor que pertencer. Pode até ser melhor do que vencer. Ginny se move em direção aos postes, determinada a fazer o melhor para mantê-los à frente.

 

No final das contas, é Diggory quem pega o pomo, enquanto Malfoy está vadiando no extremo errado do campo.

 

Ginny desce para a grama quando as arquibancadas já estão quase vazias. Hufflepuff comemora alto no meio do campo.

 

“Foi um ótimo vôo, Ginny", diz Harry quando ele passa com um bando de Grifinórios.

 

Ela tem lama nos braços e fios de cabelo suados grudados no pescoço, mas ela não liga muito. Ela não é mais uma garotinha com o cotovelo no pote de manteiga. "Obrigada", é tudo o que ela diz.

 

Ele não se demora. O próximo jogo é entre os dois para o campeonato, afinal. E Ginny não tem intenção de perder esse também.

 

Fred e George também aparecem, mas principalmente para perguntar se ela perdeu a cabeça, cedendo de bom grado uma Nimbus 2001 para uma Cleansweep de propriedade da escola. Ela apenas sorri e os deixa pensar o que eles querem. Ela não espera que eles entendam. Como eles poderiam? Suas vidas sempre foram exatamente o que eles esperavam que fossem ser.

 

Ela supõe que isso os faz sortudos.

 

Malfoy é esperto o suficiente para perceber que algo mudou, que seu presente foi jogado fora, mesmo que apenas metaforicamente. Mas, como ela suspeitava, ele não pode fazer nada sobre isso. Não quando ele não conseguiu pegar o pomo e ela fez a diferença praticamente sozinha.

 

Ainda assim, ele e seus “capangas” meia boca começam a zombar dela na mesa do café da manhã. Pelo menos é honesto, ela pensa.

 

Ela sorri de volta para eles como se isso não fosse nada e se serve uma segunda porção de ovos. Flint senta ao lado de Ginny e começa a discutir com Bletchley sobre quais novas táticas eles terão que incrementar ao treino se quiserem derrotar a Grifinória. Treino duplo na semana que vem, ele declara.

 

"O que você acha, Seis?" Ele pergunta a ela.

 

Eles não parecem se importar com qual vassoura Ginny escolhe para voar, contanto que ela continue marcando pontos para eles. Ela levanta o queixo. “Perfeito”, diz ela.

 

Ainda assim, as coisas nunca serão as mesmas de antes. Ela pode ver as rachaduras agora, ouvir o círculo oco de pessoas dizendo apenas o que eles acham que as as outras querem ouvir.

 

Ela se convence de que esta era uma lição a ser aprendida.

 

—————————

 

Eles não vencem o jogo contra a Grifinória.

 

É estranho olhar para o outro lado do campo e ver dois irmãos e um crush de infância do outro lado. Ela acha que, antes de marcar seus primeiros gols, seus irmãos podiam estar tratando ela como café com leite. Isso não dura por muito tempo depois da primeira vez que ela marca 10 pontos, passando por Wood com facilidade.

 

Ainda assim, no final, tudo se resume ao simples fato de que a Grifinória os supera. E Harry Potter mais uma vez captura o pomo, enquanto Malfoy se mostra estúpido. Nada de novo, na verdade.

 

Os grifinórios estão triunfantes no meio do campo, um praticamente subindo em cima do outro, tentando abraçar os amigos. Harry se perdeu em algum lugar sob o emaranhado. Malfoy está encarando eles a poucos metros de distância, afastando o cabelo do rosto com movimentos bruscos. A derrota cai bem nele.

 

Ele a nota observando-o, sua expressão agora obscura e ela levanta uma sobrancelha para ele, seus olhos deliberadamente se desviando para sua vassoura. O insulto é claro. O rosto dele fica vermelho, e Ginny se vira, acompanhando um nervoso Flint com uma boca mais que suja.

 

Perder é uma merda. Gina não pode negar isso. Mas quando Smita a encontra na beira do campo, ela pensa que, pelo menos, ela está começando a ver as coisas do jeito que elas realmente são. Isso tem que valer a pena. Certo? (Mas, ah, será mesmo que tinha que ser tão doloroso?)

 

“É uma pena que vocês perderam.”, diz Smita naquele jeito particular dela (não é frio, Ginny está percebendo, apenas firme).

 

Ginny dá de ombros. “Tem sempre o ano que vem.”

 

Smita concorda com a cabeça e menciona uma runa que ela acha que Gina poderia esculpir no cabo de sua vassoura para uma aceleração mais rápida.

 

Gina sorri. Desta vez, ela acha que é realmente um sorriso sincero.

 

——————————

 

O resto do ano escolar passa em uma enxurrada de exames e despedidas e um serial killer invadindo e fugindo do castelo (em um hipogrifo, de todas as coisas, se é que se deve acreditar nos rumores da escola). Ginny às vezes se pergunta o quão perto ela estava de se encontrar face a face com Sirius Black em um corredor escuro, o que ela poderia ter feito naquela situação.

 

Ela sente um certo frio no estômago ao pensar nisso. Ela ainda tem certeza de que tem perguntas, não faz ideia de por quê acha que ele pode ter as respostas.

 

Ron sai da enfermaria antes mesmo de ela ter a chance de visitá-lo. Quando ela consegue achá-lo nos corredores entre as aulas no último dia, ele, Harry e Hermione são ainda mais tensos e calados do que o normal.

 

Ela está arriscando fazer com que eles cheguem atrasados para a aula, mas não é como se Ginny pudesse aparecer na sala comunal da Grifinória para ter certeza de que Ron está bem.

 

"O quê?" Ron reclama, impaciência clara em sua voz. Aborrecimento com a sua estúpida irmãzinha.

 

Ela se esforça para não recuar, a mão puxando compulsivamente a manga para baixo do pulso. (Ah, Merlin, um dia desses ela vai ter que usar uma manga curta e a vida vai ficar bem complicada se Molly Weasley tiver um dedo nisso.)

 

“Que bom que você está bem, Ron", ela murmura com pressa, abraçando seus livros contra seu peito e voltando pelo caminho que ela veio.

 

Ela ouve o som de batida sólida de uma mão contra a carne e um descontente "Ow!" de Ron, mas não volta a olhar.

 

Ginny passa a viagem de trem para Londres sentada ao lado de Smita. Algumas meninas do primeiro ano da Sonserina sentam-se diante delas, os olhos nervosos enquanto se agitam mutuamente com uma comunicação silenciosa. Claramente eles estão aqui em algum tipo de desafio. A mais ousada do grupo finalmente consegue abrir a boca quando dá uma hora de viagem, e Ginny se prepara para perguntas sobre Malfoy, sobre a Câmara, sobre seus irmãos estúpidos da Grifinória.

 

"Você é a primeira garota do time de Quadribol da Sonserina em mais de uma década", diz a garota com pressa.

 

Ginny franze a testa. “É verdade?” Ela não tinha mesmo notado. Se ela tivesse, ela se pergunta se ainda teria coragem de tentar.

 

As três meninas balançam a cabeça juntas em concordância, olhando para ela, não como uma aberração, uma pessoa estranha ou mesmo uma garotinha, mas como se ela fosse uma... heroína.

 

"Bem", diz Ginny, engolindo o desconforto subindo em sua garganta. "Provavelmente era hora de mudar isso."

 

"Sim", diz a corajosa com um brilho nos olhos que Gina reconhece muito bem.

 

Ao lado dela, o ombro de Smita bate contra o dela. "Ei", diz ela, apontando para o carrinho de guloseimas, o menor indício de algo que só em Smita seria considerado um sorriso. "Eu estou com fome. Você?"

 

Ginny morde o lábio. "Sim", ela concorda. "Eu também."

 

O resto da viagem não passa em silêncio.

 

Talvez, Gina pense, é disso que se supõe que pertencer realmente é.

 

*

 

De volta à Toca, Ginny se ajoelha na beira do jardim de sua mãe. O sol a queima na parte de trás do pescoço, as mãos frias no solo escuro.

 

Uma sombra cai sobre ela, e ela olha para cima para ver Ron parado em cima dela. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, surpresa ao vê-lo. De toda a sua família, sempre foi com ele que ela sente a maior tensão, a maior distância, como se ele não conseguisse perdoá-la pelo ato de traição de ser escolhida para a Sonserina.

 

Mas agora, ao sol de verão, ele se ajoelha ao lado dela no chão e diz: “Tudo bem, Gin?" Em uma voz suave e confusa que a faz sentir dor em lugares inesperados. Ele pode não ser o garoto mais emocionalmente esclarecido do mundo, mas ele é o tipo de sempre corrigir as coisas quando ele finalmente entende que fez algo errado, não importa o custo.

 

“Tudo bem", diz ela, em parte porque acredita que será verdade algum dia e em parte porque sabe que é isso que ele precisa ouvir.

 

Ron assente, puxando um florzinha do solo em sua distração. A tensão ainda não saiu de seus ombros. Ele não falou muito sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia em que ele quebrou a perna, o dia em que Sirius Black escapou de Hogwarts, não importa o quanto Fred e George o assediem por detalhes. Ela tem algumas idéias, o que isso poderia ter sido.

 

"Eu sinto muito sobre Perebas", diz ela.

 

O rosto de Ron empalidece, mas não é tristeza, e sim algo um pouco como nojo. Ele se recupera depois de um momento, limpando a garganta. "É, fazer o que, ele já era velho.”

 

Ela, há muito tempo, aprendeu a ver o afeto escondido por baixo de sua arrogância - a prerrogativa de uma irmãzinha -, mas isso é algo diferente da indiferença em relação a uma roupa de segunda mão, por exemplo.

 

Ela o impede de arrancar outra das amadas malmequeres de sua mãe. "Ron?"

 

Ele olha para ela, piscando um pouco como se estivesse surpreso por ainda vê-la ali. Ele faz uma careta, balançando a cabeça. "É só ... é estranho o jeito que as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem, não é?"

 

É realmente a última coisa que ela espera ouvir dele, mas tão perto de seus próprios pensamentos nos dias de hoje que ela não pode deixar de sentir um certo afeto e familiaridade.

 

"Exceto Malfoy", diz ela, uma espécie de oferta de paz. Uma coisa com a qual eles podem concordar.

 

Ele não reage de imediato, como se esperasse uma armadilha, mas então um sorriso lentamente se espalha por seu rosto. "Sim", diz ele. "Ele é praticamente exatamente o idiota que ele parece."

 

Eles riem juntos, e por um momento é como anos passados, quando foram apenas os dois que ficaram na Toca. Seu ombro bate na dela e ela chuta os pés para fora, apoiando-se no braço dele. Eles se sentam assim por um tempo, apenas aproveitando o sol, tarefa momentaneamente esquecida.

 

Gina olha para a bola branca de penugem que nunca está longe do lado de Ron ultimamente, para sua aparente irritação. Ele ainda não explicou como o pássaro conseguiu adotá-lo aleatoriamente. “Você já escolheu um nome pra ela?”

 

Ron olha para cima, automaticamente franzindo a testa para a coruja. “Não.”

 

Ela observa a coruja por um momento, fingindo pensar muito. “Pichitchinho” 

 

“O quê?” Ele pergunta, franzindo a testa para ela.

 

“Pichitchinho” , ela repete. “É perfeito.” 

 

A coruja grita e faz um loop acima da cabeça de Ron em aprovação.

 

“Pichitchinho?”Ele repete horrorizado. Ele olha para a coruja quase vibrando de prazer acima deles. “Droga, Gin!”

 

Ginny ri, se levantando e se esquivando pela encosta do jardim, a coruja recém-batizada cantando em seu rastro.

 

Ela não tropeça.

**Author's Note:**

> Mais capítulos por vir. Quem tiver curiosidade de ver a fic no idioma original, é só buscar o perfil da @annerb aqui no AO3. Ela tem ótimas fics de Harry Potter, inclusive outras três nesse mesmo universo que, caso queiram, posso traduzir e postar aqui também.


End file.
